


Sweet Doll

by Littlenaga



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M, Pure Love, Sweet love, feel good, truck driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: It was a hot summer’s day. Yuuri could almost feel himself melting into the plastic platform beneath him as he looked for a savior. The marketplace was sweltering; buzzing with the sound of screaming cicadas and steaming vendors because it was a Saturday.Yuuri’s heart broke more as another customer scrutinized him before looking away and shaking his head. Was he the one bringing the stall down?No sooner had he thought that before a man who was surveying the stalls froze in his tracks before taking a double take. Was he looking at him?As he pushed through the crowd Yuuri couldn't quite believe his eyes.“How much do I have to pay to take you home? I don’t see a price tag…”





	Sweet Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the classic Thai song "Tukata Na Rot" by Lula  
> I recommend listening to it as you read the fic cause I wrote it while it was playing and it's one of my favorites.  
> Listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/bleJDlssKpA)

          It was a hot summer’s day. Yuuri could almost feel himself melting into the plastic platform beneath him as he looked for signs a savior was nearby. The marketplace was sweltering; buzzing with the sound of screaming cicadas and steaming vendors because it was a Saturday. The tents had almost bloomed all at once at 8 AM, but it was now noon and the sun was high in the sky—the sounds of rapid haggling floating into the air.

         Only a small handful of people had stopped to glance at Yuuri’s stall which was full of random attic knick-knacks and false antiques. Just like every other Saturday, he had been so sure that he would sell in the morning but he’d been out here for four hours and only a few hand-woven fruit’s baskets had left the stall next to his—grasped in the hands of a loving customer. How nice would it be to be a fruit’s basket? Because you were beautiful and brittle, people handled you in their soft hands with care so they would never break your fibers. They admired your beauty and felt that they had to preserve it. Then, when you weren’t being carried, you were surrounded by sweet smelling fruit which only complimented your beautiful geometrical patterns. You were a gift to bring light to people on their sick beds; something adored by children who held a taste for something tropical.

         Yuuri’s heart broke more, whole pieces crumbling off as another customer scrutinized him before looking away and shaking his head. _Was he the one bringing the stall down?_

         No sooner had he thought that thought, than a man who was surveying the stall froze in his tracks before doing a double take.

         “Hey, don’t stop in the middle of the road, numbskull!” a lady yelled as she collided into his backside. The man stumbled over an apology as if he never received the proper training how while the annoyed lady just huffed and walked away. He began moving backwards, against the grain of the crowd; mouth slightly agape. Yuuri could not believe his eyes. _Is he really looking at me? That’s not possible._

         But Yuuri would soon learn; it _was_ possible. That man’s beautiful silver hair, half-plastered to his face with sweat, swayed side to side as he swished between people; no doubt stepping on a few toes before he was right in front of Yuuri. His eyes which were full of something akin to wonder had been glued to him the entire time.

         “That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” The man gushed as he bent down to look into Yuuri’s eyes. He blushed, feeling exposed. Why was he saying that to him!? This close, Yuuri could see that he had a handsome pale face, a big elegant nose and striking blue eyes. On his left breast pocket, he wore a name tag and Yuuri couldn’t quite believe it.

         His name was _Victor_. Victor from Nikiforov Industries. Why would a man with such a prestigious name as Victor stop by his stall? Maybe this was a good sign and he would finally sell! 'Maybe Victor would finally bring him to victory' he thought jokingly. Or maybe, and more realistically, the harsh sun was starting to give him delusions. In fact, Victor probably wasn’t even talking to him earlier! He was probably looking past him or he might have been making a mistake, it wouldn’t be the first time something like this happened anyway.

         “Now,” Victor said, pulling back a bit. “How much do I have to pay to take you home? I don’t see a price tag…” he trailed off before reaching in his cargo pants for his wallet.

         Yuuri couldn’t be more embarrassed. He was completely speechless. Of all the things, why would Victor ask to buy him? Wait, did he look so bad that Victor mistook him for a cheap prostitute that sells at the Saturday bazaars in the middle of the day? He wanted to feel sorry for himself, but, it’s not the worst insult he’s ever gotten-it might have even been a fair comparison.

         His eyes nearly popped out of his head as the man—Victor—slammed down a small wad of cash. It might have been a hundred dollars, Yuuri had never seen so much money in his life.

         “That should be enough, right?” Victor winked at Yuuri as he saved him from his own stall. Picking him up gently, Victor walked away from the crowded stalls in high spirits.

          Similarly, Yuuri couldn’t help the happy rush that he got as Victor’s strangely cold, just barely damp hands sent a shiver running up his spine. He could be honest with himself. It made him want to squeal in joy. _To think that he was the one that would be sold today!_

         The voyage through the sweaty throngs of people looking for hidden deals was one of bliss as Yuuri could only find things to love about Victor as he was overcome with a fluttery high. Victor held him so carefully in his cool hands as if he were made of porcelain. But it was obvious Yuuri wasn’t that fragile. Those blue eyes were hiding from him now but, they were so kind when they looked at him. The only thing that detracted from his otherwise youthful look was a bit of uneven stubble on his face but, even that was refreshing to Yuuri who only saw him as his hero. Now, he wouldn’t have to go home to that terrible attic.

         Marketplace bustle slowly faded into the background as Victor made it out to the truck parking lot with Yuuri close by. It was just a small feeling but Yuuri had a guess that he was headed to the special lot with long, stretched parking lines. Starting as just a grain, hope began to prick within his chest until Yuuri saw that beautiful silver semi-truck. On white wings his heard soared.  It had always been his dream to travel the world with a truck driver!

         Absolutely buzzing with excitement, Yuuri didn’t have a doubt in his mind that lady luck was on his side as he went into the truck with Victor who plugged in the keys to immediately set the A/C on high. For the first few seconds, the air blew hot. It was sweltering in here and smelled of old weathered leather but Yuuri couldn’t have given a single damn as Victor brought him up to his lips for a sweet kiss on the face.

         “You’ll be my sweet doll and watch over me, won’t you?” said Victor, eyes playful. He laughed as Yuuri hurriedly nodded, head bobbing wildly with the intensity of his conviction.

 _Yes, I’ll be your sweet doll, Victor!_ Yuuri wanted to scream, but the words were stuck in his head. _No matter how long the road, I promise to love you longer. While you watch the road I’ll watch over you always!_  Yuuri was shaking with how much he wanted to let Victor know. _I go where you go._

          Victor just smiled at him as he placed Yuuri down lovingly, careful not to put him too close to the windshield because the sun would burn him. As he turned onto the highway, he could have sworn that his new bespectacled dashboard doll blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tukata Na Rot, the song this is based off is about a lady making a metaphor where she is a dashboard doll, going anywhere her love goes and letting them know that they are loved. I immediately thought of Victuuri ofc and wrote this 1k one shot  
> Please leave kudos if this warmed your heart even a little bit.  
> Also, was it obvious that Yuuri was a doll? I really hope not. Oh no, should I change the title?
> 
> Tumblr @[mileenadelanoche](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com)


End file.
